Kana's Dream
by sheilayuki
Summary: Rikuo, like his grandfather and father, straightly claim that Kana will be his wife. Kana couldn't accept this. As a woman, she has freedom and integrity. She differentiated herself from stereotype 'do what ever you want' girl in mangas.


'Ojiisan, I want to marry this girl.'

All of sudden, Kana hit Rikuo's liver.

'No way!' shouted both Kana and Supreme Commander.

On the next day...

Kana went to school and couldn't stop thinking about the proposal of Rikuo. Last night, Rikuo just sneaked to her house in his night form. Then he suddenly took her to his mansion by force. Like a real kidnapper, he made himself and Kana invisible. Kana couldn't help but she kept asking what did he want. So the reason wass, he needed her to finish his homework. He brought her to his grandfather and told him that he wanted to marry her.

'You can't marry a human anymore! We have broken the curse and now we need to pass our power to next generation!' shouted Taisho.

Kana felt that she had to go from here before she was involved more in this grandfather and grandson fight. However, Rikuo kept hold her tightly.

'You chose Obaasan, then why I can't choose Kana?'

'Because...Because!'

Silent.

'Ara, Kana is here. Enjoy yourself and I willl bring the tea.'

'Wakana-san! Please help me!'

Kana was despaired.

While Rikuo and Taisho quarreled, she by chance went away silently. The end.

As she thought what she should say to Rikuo, a hand touched his shoulder.

'Hi.'

'A...a...ah Rikuo...'

'Umm, are you busy now?'

'No...,' as she answered, Kana realized and regretted. She should say no, because Rikuo should want to discuss about yesterday again.

'So, can you meet at the school yard after school?'

Kana wanted to say no, but she thought that this was the chance to resolve this mess created by the Third Rikuo-sama. 'Yes.'

'Hey, Kana, Rikuo, quick! We almost late!' Natsumi called.

Rikuo and Kana walked together in silent, struggling in their own mind.

After school...

'Sorry, Kana-chan! I'm really sorry!'

Kana felt terrible. She realized that Day and Night Rikuo were different, so she shouldn't blame this innocent Rikuo.

'That's ok, Rikuo. That's not yout fault. I mean, this is the problem between Night Rikuo and me. He just...little bit mad.'

'Kana, I'm really sorry.' Rikuo suddenly got embarrased, hiding his face from Kana. He couldn't help but ask, 'How about if the feeling of me and the Night me to you are same?'

Kana got what Rikuo said. 'Wait, wait. Do you want to propose me like your Night did?' She little bit angry, since she remembered last night terrible decision of the freak youkai.

'No, no! I don't mean that...I mean...I like you...so...,'

Kana blushed. She knew what he meant but she chose to wait Rikuo finished his words. He was so cute!...Really different in night...

'Do you want to become my girlfriend?' Rikuo said in confidence. He didn't know where he got this. This was the first time he confesed to a girl.

'I...I think this is better...'

So, they became a normal couple. However, Kana was gotten headache because she had to deal with her boyfriend's other side. Really, to have a boyfriend with split personality is annoying.

Two weeks later...Kiyo Cross Supernatural held a camp in Rikuo's house again.

Kana, who was lived peacefully since Night Rikuo didn't come to kidnap her again, maybe Day Rikuo already told him to leave her, smelled disadvantage. So she refused.

'Kana, you don't want to come to your boyfriend house? What a shame?' said Kiyotsuji.

_Shame on you. Bursting into other's house like its yours._

'If Kana doesn't want to, don't push her. She has been busy lately,' Rikuo tried to avoid Kana from hitting Kiyo's liver. At that night, even he had changed into human form, his stomach was still hurt.

Kana thought maybe Night Rikuo wouldn't say crazy thing anymore, since she had a peaceful day without that annoyance. Maybe she also could talk to him so he could accept human Rikuo as her boyfriend. Anyway, Night Rikuo was the one who saved her a lot and promised to protect her so she didn't want to have an enmity with him. Or the best part was, Night Rikuo accepted her as his boyfriend since she liked both Rikuo. Then, everything resolved. Until now, she didn't convince herself enough to meet the Night Rikuo because, as she knew about him, he would keep her inside the mansion forever. But, if there were others, it would be fine.

'Ok, then, I go.'

On the weekend...

'Thank you for the food!'

Kiyo Squad finished their dinner. The girls were ready to help Wakana, however Wakana asked Natsumi and Maki to prepare the futon instead.

In the kitchen...

'Thank you for help me,' said Wakana. Her washing skill was much better.

'Umm, ano...' Kana didn't know how to start.

'You know, Kana,' said Wakana like she knew what Kana wanted to say. 'I feel sorry that my son suddenly ask you like that.'

'No! It's ok. I think human and yokai have different thought,' Kana suddenly knew what to say, 'Why you chose Rikuo's father?'

'Well...'

Rihan led his Hyakki Yakou and took a rest in a village. Then, a girl came and punched his liver. 'What are you doing?'

'What's wrong with you, miss?' Rihan said playfully.

'How dare you took our food! Get out of here.'

The youkai got angry and tried to attack her. Before Rihan stopped them, the girl already took down the youkais, and some of them became afraid of her. She warned him again and then left.

Rihan didn't take her warn. Instead, he kidnapped and brought her along his Hyakki Yakou. His way as dirty as his son. He married her, by force. The end.

Kana couldn't imagine what happen (the writer too).

'Actually, at that time, I'm just 17 and he already about a hundred years old.'

Kana looked at Wakana with surprise.

'Once, he had a wife. A beautiful ayakashi. Then, he brought her and told Rikuo's grandfather that he wanted to marry her. However, the woman commited suicide because she couldn't bore a child'

Kana knew about that already from the Night Rikuo but then she suddenly asked this because she had a bad feeling, 'Then, how about Ojiisan?'

'Ojiisan felt in love with Obaasan who was prisoned in her own house. She couldn't get out because her father was too protective to her. She could heal the sick with magic, so she was a precious asset. But then, Ojiisan took her from the house and married her.'

_So, Nurarihyon is a type of yokai who take and marry woman he just met as he likes? _

Kana and Wakana finished washing the dishes.

'Thank you.'

'I'm the one who should say thank you. And also, about this family, too. They are really do what they likes. Such a lowly yokai, but how come they can lead this clan? Using take and possess technique? Ah, sorry I don't mean to insult Rikuo!'

'Kana,' said Wakana seriously, 'I'm happy that I marry Rikuo's father.'

Kana walked on the corridor after she helped Wakana. She couldn't stop thinking what Wakana said. It was like she wanted her to know that she loved Rikuo's father as the way he was. But, she couldn't stop thinking that Night Rikuo was too selfish.

Suddenly, a sakura petal passed her. She turned to the sakura tree. She was startled to see Rikuo Night form. _Duh, he already transformed?_

'Yo,' said Rikuo and the he turned his face away from her.

Kana realized Rikuo ignored her, so she walked closer to the tree.

'Well, I already think about the proposal. I reject it.'

'You shouldn't accept it anyway.'

Kana didn't know what to do. She concluded that Night Rikuo already hated her, only because she rejected his proposal, but how about human Rikuo?

'Of course I should reject it! That's crazy! I mean we are just 14 years old! We are too young! I don't care if yokai think that it is normal, but I can't accept it!'

'May I know why you reject me?'

'God dammit! I don't reject you! I love you and I want to have a normal relationship!You know, boyfriend and girlfriend...' Kana felt awkward after saying this.

Rikuo laughed loudly. Kana's face was really red. Rikuo got down from the tree. Kana felt this was the chance to tell him the most important thing.

'Rikuo, I love you. I love both of your human and yokai form. But, I have a lot of things I want to do. I have a lot of dreams, like other children do. I promise, I will marry you, but not now.'

'Well, I will wait until we are 17 years old.'

'No way! I want to go to university!'

'For what!'

'I want to become a doctor!'

Kana was relieved. She really wanted to tell him this. Although she was a girl, she also had freedom and dream, and hoped he understood.

'If you want to become a doctor,' said Rikuo playfully, 'You can learn from Zen. Oi, Zen, she wants to be your apprentice. Accept her!'

Kana stepped on Rikuo's foot.

'Auch'

'Don't you understand! To become a doctor is a really great effort to do! A lot of years to study! I will not EVER marry you until I become a doctor!' shouted Kana until everyone hear, including Kiyo Squad. They already knew anyway.

'Well, Kana, I don't mind if you want to become a doctor. I'm also interested of your dream. I just want to say,' for the first time Night Rikuo blushed, 'I want to support you.'

Kana couldn't help herself from crying. They hugged and the others cheered.

Four years later...

Kana attended Tokyo University. She was very hardworking and got a scholarship to Harvard. Kana was so happy and she decided to visit Nura's mansion.

Her visit was welcomed warmly. She met Zen, her teacher for traditional medicine.

'Master, I come to tell you how grateful I am...,' Kana first hesitated to tell him but finally she decided, 'I will go to USA.'

Zen stared at her. His first question was, 'Where is it? What kind of yokai live there?'

'That's not yokai land. It is a country at the West.'

Afraid to be looked stupid by his apprentice, Zen only could say, 'Oh, I see.'

Kana kneeled humbly, made Zen surprised.

'Master, thank you for everything! Without you, I wouldn't get this chance!'

Zen didn't understand, but he tried to behave like a teacher, 'Well, thank you for making me proud, Kana.'

Rikuo attended Ukiyo University and took major in Japanese Culture and History. He just arrived after Kana went home. He received Kana message from Zen. At night, he visited her in day form. Kana parents already know his split personality but still afraid of him. He thought maybe it was more polite to greet her parents first.

'Kana, I heard from Zen. You have decided?'

Kana nodded, 'You know, I have waited for this.'

Rikuo suddenly turned into his night form. 'Well, I must agree, although it is very hard to be separated that far.'

'Rikuo, I am sorry. I don't know how to tell you. Tomorrow is the departure, and I late to tell you.'

'I understand,' he stood up, 'I will accompany you to the airport tomorrow.'

'You don't mad?'

'I said I will support you and protect you wherever you are. That's a promise I will never break.'

On the next day...

Everyone were ready to let Kana left. The Keikain family even went from Kyoto to Tokyo only to accompany her. Yura cried so loudly. She gave her a wallet of shikigami. 'Thank you, although I can't use this...'

After the touching goodbye, they left Rikuo and Kana.

'Good luck.'

'Thanks.'

That's short, but kissing was so long.

After that, they all went home.

'I just remembered something... Zen and Kappa are with us, aren't they?'

In the plane...

Kana, with other students that got scholarship, thought about their families and friends. Then, she was distracted when a waitress offered drinks. A man sit at back of her seat ordered sake. Kana, felt familiar with this voice, turned her back. The man hid his face with a newspaper, pretended to read, but Kana could see feet of...doll? Kana grabbed away the newspaper and saw Zen, with Kappa on his lap.

'Yo.'

'AAAAAARGGHHHHH' Kana shouted.

'SSSSSSSTTTT,' that was a lout hush.

'Miss, is there any problem?'

'No, I think, I see a ghost...'said Kana. Her face was really pale.

The waitress walked away, thought Kana was crazy.

'How you get here?' said Kana silently.

'I am worried about my student, hehehe,' said Zen innocently.

'Then, Kappa?'

'Well, Rikuo sent a lot of yokai, include Kappa.'

A lot? Kana realized that a person sit besides her not react at all when she shouted. She looked around.

_No way?This is not true._

_'To protect wherever you are.'_

Kana realized, she was already involved too deep with the youkai.


End file.
